The Mind is a Sucky Tool (AU ON HOLD)
by what-the-actual-assbutt
Summary: Sam Williams was a regular teenager from Brooklyn NY. But that was a year ago. Since then, she has been kidnapped by a group working for some henchman named Shredder, tested and mutated, and trained to be the ultimate killing machine. But her most powerful weapon, is her mind. With telepathic powers that she has, adventure danger, (and love)? awaits her and her new friends. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Subject 19, please enter the training room," a robotic sounding voice announced on the intercom. I rolled my eyes and cut my friend off while he was talking by standing up, and crossing my arms. This was going to be difficult, but not too much of a challenge. Just get in, get out. Don't blow up in someones face again.

I practically strutted towards the large metal doors which slammed open, allowing me to come in. They shut behind me, not fazing me at all. Inhaling deeply, I bowed in "respect" for the trainer, vaguely looking up to catch a glimpse of him. He wore a mask of what looked to be titanium, with burn marks on both of his eyes. He looked to be about 6'5, more than a foot taller than me. His armor was intimidating for the normal soul, but not much to me.

"Stand up straight, mutant," he spat out at me. I swallowed and did as he told me, giving him a blunt expression. The blades on his knuckles reminded me of the fucking Wolverine, which almost made me giggle a bit. But I controlled myself, watching as he paced around me. "Such pretty brown hair," he complimented, tugging on it a bit. This jerked my head back, forcing a scowl to come out of my mouth. "Wouldn't want this one to go to waste would we?" he asked, laughing a bit. "Get me off of your hair," he commanded me.

I growled and cleared my head of all measly distractions, thinking of violent ways to take him out. With a click of my mind, I chose the simplest. The mere smash-him-into-the-wall technique. It was quite simple actually, with a quick measurement of his weight and height, my brainwaves fucked with the Laws of Physics, throwing him against the wall with the framed picture of a tiger lily. And, better yet, with out even getting my hands dirty.

How you ask?

By mental and physical torture inflicted upon me after six months of imprisonment!

Alright, well, it's not a cool as you think. Upon being kidnapped almost a year ago, some freaky science dudes tested some weird goo on me to see how I would react. All I got were some third degree burns on my back, and with seeing what other subjects were put through, I definitely did not have the worst of it. I know a guy who has five legs and a bunny tail because of that stuff. You do NOT want to mess with it. Big no-no.

The guy groaned as I finally had my hair to myself, turning around to see that he was standing up quickly, ready to attack. Flinching, I accidentally made him soar across the room, and smash into another wall, with him pummeling to the floor afterwards.

I got out of control again dammit.

He stood back up, slower this time, locking eye contact for about thirty seconds.

"You dare inflict harm on me-"

_You know what would be a great idea? _

_No, what?  
><em>

_Escaping. I mean, teleportation is just running through your veins. _

I widened my eyes at the thought, while the larger man went on about how disrespectful I was but how useful I would be in the long run.

_You're right, that would be extremely pleasant. _

"Incarcerate-"

Shrugging, I stomped my bare foot on the ground, the bookshelf falling on top of the masked man, trapping him to the ground. With a little jolt of my stomach, I felt a breeze come upon me in a matter of seconds, as well as a few flakes of snow. _**Snow. **_

I haven't felt snow in over a year, and for the first time, the cold pierced my skin, rejuvenating me. When I opened my brown eyes, I watched as the sun set in the distance, the dark entrapping the city for the next six to seven hours. The big apple. I wonder how Dmitri was doing. I hope he was good. Functional. Maybe he had a girlfriend. Maybe even a boyfriend. You could never tell with my brother.

My body shivered, my hands rubbing my arms a few times before I could warm myself up. I was barefoot, in the middle of winter. I could have planned this one out better.

Walking out to the practically empty street, I realized that I wasn't downtown. Which was good, since I didn't need people to question the fact that I was shoeless and jacket-less.

But in a matter of seconds, my luck ran short, when some ass hole hit me hard in the head with a really hard object. My brain scattered every which way while I collapsed onto the hard and cold pavement.

Feeling my body being dragged, I heard battle cries in the distance, startling me just a bit. Battle cries? Was this a civil war of some sort? Did I accidentally travel back in time?

No, there was a Honda civic parked about 20 feet away, it couldn't be a time change. Then what the hell was it?

The figures who hit me dropped me on the ground, as I still continued to have my eyes closed, pretending to be knocked out. Listening to my surroundings, I heard cries of pain and groans in the background, along with several thumps of bodies clashing against each other. What the fuck was going on over there?

"BOOYAKASHA!" I heard a teenage boy shout, confusing me. Booyakasha? A different language? No, probably not. With the curiosity of an idiot, I opened one eye, quickly noticing a purple mask on a green face staring down at me.

"Oh my god," I gasped, with my hands trying to pry me up, but failing as I became extremely dizzy and almost blacked out again, the thing thankfully catching me before my head could hit the cement once again.

"Whoa there," a higher pitched voice than I expected warned, chuckling lightly. I groaned and rubbed my head, realizing that the guy with the bunny tail was still probably stranger than the lizard karate expert, so I didn't question it.

"Is she okay?" another boyish voice asked, surprising me with his sympathy.

"Minor concussion, but her head is bleeding," the mutant who was holding me answered. "She'll be just fine if we take her,"

"Whatever you say, Donnie," a much rougher sounding voice replied, different from the one before.

The one holding me, Donnie, stood up with me in his arms, and carefully began to walk, not long before I completely passed out, my head feeling like rock hard metal as I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my god, so this is a side project for now, and my other fanfiction is completely on hold as of now. I need some time to do school work and such, but also need time to put writing in my life. So, new story. <em>**

**_Thank you for reading! Please review it and tell me what you thought! :) _**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is she dead?" a rougher sounding voice asked, somehow managing to wake me up. I refused to open my eyes, although it was tempting to take another look of the creatures I had met before. Maybe I hadn't even met them, perhaps it was a dream. A bad, horrifying dream. Although the psychic powers were pretty neat-o, I guess it wasn't worth all of the random serial killers out to get me.

Maybe I was in a hospital. Yeah, that sounded right. A hospital. The bed did feel comfortable, in fact, it almost felt like memory foam.

"No she's not dead, Raph," the familiar voice from my "dream" groaned, as I heard a smacking sound in the background of the discussion. "She's just sleeping, her heartbeat is steadier than before."

Oh fuck, this _was_ real.

This is when I had the amazing idea of opening my eyes, making eye contact with all four of the creatures, with them all looking at me in horror. Along with consistent screaming in terror.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," the gap toothed one tried soothing me, before I jumped up from the surface I was laying on, looking desperately around me to find a way out of here. I caught the eye of the red masked one, who was ready to attack me with his two small weapons in his hands, running at me with them.

Yelping, my brain thought first, forcing the weapons out of his hand, and flinging them into the wall. He then was shoved into the counter in the kitchen, the sound of him crashing into the hard surface echoing throughout the room.

The thing groaned and stood up slowly, turning his head at me in confusion. His red mask was practically falling off at this point, which was probably not the best thing.

A pair of strong green arms came up and wrapped around me, encasing me in a hold of comfort and confinement. Yelling out in exasperation, the three others, including the red surrounded me cautiously.

"We're not going to hurt you," the blue masked one assured me, putting his hands up near his chest, his palms facing outwards.

"What is she?" the orange one asked in a whisper, looking over at the red masked one.

"Dead if she pulls that stunt off again,"

"Zip it, Raph!" the blue masked one practically shouted, glaring at the red masked creature. "She's a guest here, and we're going to treat her properly."

"Leo," the one apparently named "Raph" began, sighing a bit. "Did you not remember about five seconds here, when she _ALMOST KILLED ME!" _he yelled, hovering over the one now called Leo.

"You've had worse," Leo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Donnie, take her into your lab," he commanded the one holding me. "And don't let her do anything."

* * *

><p>I had acknowledged the kindness given to me from the mutants, and finally put the thought in my head that I was just like them. I was a mutant too. What normal human being has psychic powers?<p>

"I don't believe it," Donnie gasped, his gap between his teeth showing of as he carefully looked inside of the somewhat old looking microscope, complete in awe in what he was staring at. He had drawn a small blood sample from me about fifteen minutes ago, and just let me sit on the counter, with my feet dangling from the ground, making me feel like I was five years old again.

"What?" I asked, feeling so bored that I just wanted to hear somebody talk to me.

"It seems like mutagen has gotten into your blood system, that's how you obtained your psychic abilities," he explained quickly, with me following along with everything he said.

"Oh yeah, I already knew that." I shrugged, hearing the old news once again. Donnie looked up at me with a confused look, narrowing his eyes.

"Did you know about this before?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I nodded quickly and smirked, crossing my arms as I did.

"Yeah, almost six months actually," I started, looking up at the ceiling which was painted a few different colors, which confused me just a bit. "Some guy named Shredder had some people kidnap a bunch of teenagers from this region, and he had tests put on us to build an army of mutants, also, it left me with a crap ton of scars on my back," I explained, looking back at Donnie who was examining me, his mouth slightly agape.

He held his finger up, coughing a bit before he put in a sentence.

"I'm sorry, did you say, Shredder?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard me in the first place.

"Yeah, Shredder. I've always wondered about that name. Is he trying to be a cheese grater or something?" I asked out loud, answering Donnie's question at the same time.

He quickly stood up, towering over me, and grabbed onto the collar of my shirt, pulling me about two inches from his face, with a desperate expression plastered onto his face.

"Have you ever met a girl named April O' Neil?" he asked quickly, his eyes widening by the second. Mine did the same as I thought back, remembering a face of a girl from a while back.

She was definitely more attractive than I was, and had some totally badass fighting skills. Last time I had saw the girl, her red hair was ragged and greasy, with a few bruises on her face. We had played a short game of Yahtzee before hand, and became somewhat of acquaintances, but other than that, I knew nothing about her.

"Shredder said she was impure, and that she needed to be cleansed," I blurted, looking into Donnie's eyes. "Whenever he says that, he takes a subject in for questioning, mental torture, and brainwashing, he did it to all of us," I finished, while his eyes turned dim as he let go of my collar, crouching onto the floor and into the corner of the room, his hands being buried in his face.

_Is he crying? _

_I don't know, why don't you ask him? _

_Don't do that to me, I'm just asking you a question. _

_You have eyes! Look for yourself!_

"Are you alright, Donnie?" I asked softly, hopping off of the counter with ease, afterwards hearing him sob lightly. Pressing my lips together, I rocked back and forth on my heels, unsure of what to do.

"Of course I'm not alright!" he yelled, making me wince at his sudden action. "God dammit, I'm a gigantic turtle that has a stupid crush on the most beautiful girl in the world, and now she's gone. Gone!" he spat out, probably forgetting that we had just met a few days ago.

_That explains the shell. _

_SHUT UP._

I inhaled and walked closer towards him, eventually sitting down next to the large turtle, and looking over at his fragile looking figure. Well, metaphorically speaking.

Placing a hand on his large and for some reason, muscular shoulder, I rubbed it in a comforting way. At least, I tried to make it comforting.

"I haven't seen her in months! It's horrible!"

"I'm sorry, Donnie,"

That made it worse.

He sobbed even louder, attracting the other _turtles_ to the room, the three of them rushing in as fast as they could. With all of them noticing me touching Donnie, they all gasped and charged at me. Donnie looked up and quickly blocked all of them, knocking all of them off of their feet with this huge fucking staff that he kept strapped onto his back.

"Donnie! She's dangerous!" Leo exclaimed, giving me a dirty look.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Donnie yelled back, defending me with nothing but his staff and his body. I crouched behind him, forgetting all about my powers for about ten seconds, while they yelled back and forth to each other about the April girl and I.

_Why don't they trust us?_

_Why don't we even trust them? _

My head spun before Donnie twirled his staff back into his sling, but not before it smacked me hard in the middle of my forehead.

"Shit, Donnie!" I yelled, holding my right hand to my new wound, while he turned around and apologized about twenty times, helping me stand up and walk over to his medical supplies. "Could you be a little careful with that thing?"

"No problem, uh," he paused, noticing that I haven't given him my name yet. Rolling my eyes, Raph tossed Donnie an ice pack, which he placed on my forehead, while my eyes criss crossed a few times.

"Samantha, actually," I introduced, smirking a bit. "You can call me Sam though,"

"That's a pretty name," Donnie quickly replied, smiling at me little.

"It really is," Leo chimed in, even though it was one of the most basic names in all of history.

"Thanks," I softly spoke, drumming my hands quietly on the black countertops.

_Hey, maybe these Turtles aren't so bad after all._

* * *

><p><strong>There's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a favorite and a review if you did! I love reading them! Thank you! :) <strong>


End file.
